ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien Kart series
The Mitchell Kart'' series''' is a large series in the ''Mitchell'' series. There are a total of eleven games (eight on Nintendo consoles, seven on PlayStation consoles, five on Xbox consoles and three arcade) in this spin-off series, Mitchell Kart 8 being the latest. Console Games Adrien Kart '''''Adrien Kart was the first Adrien Kart game to be released. This game has a total of sixteen playable characters and sixteen courses to select from. This is the only title to feature sixteen courses for a Grand Prix, as all the later installments only contain four. Adrien Kart is also the only Adrien Kart game to featured ''Adrien'' characters as a playable characters; some characters in the later titles will be replaced. A Thug is also a playable character, but did not reappear in the series until Adrien Kart: Double Dash!! as it is was replaced later. Adrien Kart was heavily influenced by Adrien Agreste(1998), with some graphics and locations taken from the platform game. Being the first 64-bit Adrien Kart game, it allows for fully 3D graphics, such as the course layouts. However, it still uses the 2D frames for the characters and items. It is the first game in the Adrien Kart series to feature 16 playable characters out of the sixteen total drivers to choose from, which would also continue in future installments. This game features sixteen normal courses as well as four battle courses. Adrien Kart was later re-released on the Virtual Console for 1000 points. Adrien Kart 2 Adrien Kart 2 is the second installment in the Adrien Kart series. Being the first 64-bit Adrien Kart game, it allows for fully 3D graphics, such as the course layouts. However, it still uses the 2D frames for the characters and items. It is the first game in the Adrien Kart series to feature Donkey Kong and Wario as playable characters out of the eight total drivers to choose from, which would also continue in future installments. This game features sixteen normal courses as well as four battle courses from Adrien Kart. Adrien Kart 2 was later re-released on the Virtual Console for 1000 points. Adrien Kart: Super Circuit Adrien Kart: Super Circuit is the first Adrien Kart game in the series to be brought to a handheld system. It is compatible with the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and the Nintendo DS Lite. The game features eight playable characters, all of which were featured in Adrien Kart 2. Adrien Kart: Super Circuit introduces twenty new courses, as well as the twenty courses from Adrien Kart. Adrien Kart: Double Dash!! Adrien Kart: Double Dash! is the fourth installment in the Adrien Kart series. The game introduces new features such as two drivers per kart, which allowed characters to hold more items. Additionally, another new feature is Special Items, each pair of drivers has a Special Item that is only obtainable by them, the exception being Whisper and Thug, who do not possess a Special Item. Adrien Kart: Double Dash!! features sixteen new courses and twenty different characters to select from. Adrien Kart: Double Dash!! is the first installment in the series to include different karts for each character. Adrien Kart (DS/PSP) Adrien Kart (DS/PSP) is the fifth console installment in the Adrien Kart series and the second to be released on a handheld system. Unlike Adrien Kart: Double Dash!!, Adrien Kart (DS/PSP) returns to single character driving and does not feature Special Items. The game has 64-bit graphics and includes an all new Mission Mode for players to complete missions within a time limit. The game features 12 characters, with eight default racers and four unlockable racers. It is the second game in the series to feature courses found in earlier installments. In the Retro Grand Prix mode, players can select to race in courses from Adrien Kart, Adrien Kart 2, Adrien Kart: Super Circuit, and Adrien Kart: Double Dash!!. The courses from the Nitro Grand Prix are based upon the latest games in the Adrien series. ''Adrien Kart Arcade GP 'Adrien Kart Arcade GP' was the first of the two ''Adrien Kart arcade games. It was released in 2005. It featured Pac-Man characters, as it was a collaboration with Namco. Adrien Kart Arcade GP 2 Adrien Kart Arcade GP 2 was the second Adrien Kart arcade game released in 2007. Like the previous one, it featured Pac-Man characters. It added two new characters as well: Whisper and Mametchi. Adrien Kart Revolution Adrien Kart Revolution is the sixth console Mario Kart game, released for the Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 in April 10, 2008-April 30, 2009. Other than the Wii Wheel gimmick, Adrien Kart Wii featured 12 characters in a race, rather than 8 as in previous installments. Also unlike the previous games, Adrien Kart Wii featured bikes as well as karts, and while in mid-air, tricks can be performed after shaking the Wii Remote. Like Adrien Kart (DS/PSP), the game offered an online mode for multiplayer play. Adrien Kart: Double Dash 2 Adrien Kart: Double Dash 2 is the seventh console Mario Kart game, released for the Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 in April 10, 2008-April 30, 2009. Other than the Wii Wheel gimmick, Adrien Kart Wii featured 12 characters in a race, rather than 8 as in previous installments. Also unlike the previous games, Adrien Kart Wii featured bikes as well as karts, and while in mid-air, tricks can be performed after shaking the Wii Remote. Like Adrien Kart (DS/PSP), the game offered an online mode for multiplayer play. Adrien Kart 7 Mario Kart 7 is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. It has Metal Adrien, Lakitu, Wiggler and Beezwax as the newcomers. Unlike Adrien Kart Wii, this game goes back to the original 8-characters per race, and the motorbikes from the said previous game are excluded. Many new features have been added to this game such as hang-gliding when doing a huge jump and being able to drive underwater in certain parts or the courses, as well as new items and characters. In Time Trials, players now have the option to race against seven different ghost data. Also in this installment is the ability to race in a first-person perspective. In Online Multiplayer the player now has a new option to create or join a Community. Communities are a lot like the Grand Prix except the player can create a community with rules such as which courses other racers will play, what sort of items will appear and what engine class it will be, a lot like VS Mode. The player can join a community that has a name and a set of rules and play against other players, or he/she can create his/her own community and having racers play by the player's rules. ''Adrien Kart Arcade GP DX It has been recently announced that a new ''Adrien Kart arcade title is being worked on, named Adrien Kart Arcade GP DX, which is being developed by Namco Bandai Games in partnership with Nintendo. It features the return of gliders and underwater racing from Adrien Kart 7, it was released in Japan at July 25, 2013 and December 31, 2013 in the U.S.A. ''Adrien Kart 8 'Adrien Kart 8' is a Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One game that was released in May 2014. It includes anti-gravity racing and returning elements from previous games like 12-player racing from ''Adrien Kart Wii and kart customization from'' Adrien Kart 7''. New characters introduced in this game are the Drakkenlings, Baby Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach. ''Adrien Kart 8 Deluxe 'Adrien Kart 8 Deluxe' is a Nintendo Switch game that was released in May 2014. It includes anti-gravity racing and returning elements from previous games like 12-player racing from ''Adrien Kart Wii and kart customization from'' Adrien Kart 7''. New characters introduced in this game are the Drakkenlings, Baby Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach. Trivia *Not counting any of the arcade games, there is, so far, always a different Mitchell Kart game per system. Category:Video Game series Category:Adrien Kart series Category:Spin-Offs